<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovely surreal by NettlesandVanilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632188">Lovely surreal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettlesandVanilla/pseuds/NettlesandVanilla'>NettlesandVanilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House cleaning collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also like less than great family relationships, And thoughts on major life changes, Andromeda has been through some shit, But the Blacks really are a warning of their own, F/M, My eternal love for Meda, and deserves happiness, apparently, character musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:16:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettlesandVanilla/pseuds/NettlesandVanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda thinks about the beginning of her new life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House cleaning collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovely surreal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Andromeda really doesn't get the love she deserves in this fandom, and I'm probably mixing up canon and personal headcanons more than the average marauders fic, but here we are.<br/>Also Nancy is technically OC, she's not really in this enough to be worth mentioning, but just in case of any confusion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first few days in their new home are, well, surreal mostly. </p>
<p>Andromeda remembers leaving for Hogwarts for the first time. She was so young, she didn’t really understand the huge change happening. There was the spell of a starting school year, and a few butterflies in her stomach (holly blues she had hoped, since they would have matched the colour of ribbon in her hair). But more importantly there had been Christmas to look forward to, and Bella, mean and familiar, telling her to stop being such a baby. </p>
<p>She remembers when she was 19, and feelings kept bubbling to the surface, no matter how she tried to  suppress them. She felt like she could explode, when everyone kept being like they always had been, treating her like she also had frozen in time. But she was changed, and she knew better now, and it was too early, and she hadn’t even had coffee yet, and Bella was talking about mudbloods again. </p>
<p>She remembers the feeling of needing to leave, and she remembers doing just that.</p>
<p>She had sipped her coffee like nothing was out of the ordinary. She had been so calm and collected going to her room.<br/>
Then she had packed her things, all in an enchanted little bag, told she was going to visit her aunt, and walked out with a promise to get home by lunch time.<br/>
And she had walked to the tiny apartment of Nancy Owen, a former Ravenclaw, who loved to throw parties so big, even the likes of Andromeda Black were welcome.<br/>
She had hopped from a sofa to sofa, the uncertainty of her next sleeping place preventing the reality from settling in.<br/>
Then there was the wedding. It had been lovely. And the honeymoon in the French Riviera had been lovelier.</p>
<p>This was different.<br/>
This wasn’t a little girl too focused on her ribbons to see the changes.<br/>
And this wasn’t a transitioning period, nor a once in a lifetime celebration. And it wasn’t a vacation.<br/>
This was a small house, with a nice garden. And in a kitchen was a table she had picked out. And she made breakfast everyday in that kitchen, and she ate it with her husband on that table.<br/>
After a week of living there, on that table was a letter. </p>
<p>”Dear Andromeda,<br/>
Mommy burned you off the tapestry today.<br/>
Congratulations on your wedding. I truly hope you’ll be happy.<br/>
-Cissy” </p>
<p>”They burned me off the family tree”, Andromeda said. </p>
<p>And then she cleaned the table and did the dishes. Surreal.<br/>
The finality of it all took it’s time before settling in. </p>
<p>Because, this. This all was the rest of Andromeda's life.<br/>
Working in muddy jeans in the garden. Casting a spell to fold the laundry and listening to muggle music she didn’t hide under the false bottom of her underwear drawer.<br/>
Kissing her husband, because she loved her.<br/>
Surreal.<br/>
And just lovely</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>